Fem Team Free Will
by DisneyGirl365
Summary: This is a Gender bent story about Deanna, Sammantha, and Castielle. Deanna, Sammantha, and Castielle have a run in with a Demon that wants to get rid of them HAPPENS AFTER SEASON 8 *SPOILERS AHEAD*
1. Chapter 1

Team Free Will

Chapter 1

Sam, Deana, and Castielle were researching some disappearances in the area. They arrived just a few days ago and the case was proving more challenging then usual. They have been through John's journal over and over again but nothing seemed to fit. There'd been many reports of missing people showing up over the past few months. All of the victims had the same strange cuts on their bodies that had been sealed with something. All of the people had been dead for a while but some how moving until they just dropped and they were found with multiple people's organs inside of them.

The Winchesters, and Castielle were going to meet another group of hunters; Taylor, Riley, and Shawn near the place where most of the disappearances had occurred. Suddenly the phone rang, Samantha answered it, "Sam here, what's up?" once she was done on the phone she hung up and told Deana and Castielle what was going on. "That was Taylor on the phone apparently it's some kind of giant bat like creature called and Aswang. They've figured out how to kill it and they're bringing the weapon with them. It can only be killed with some kind of special whip."

Deana looked mildly confused but soon shrugged, "Well we've hunted weirder creatures. We'll head out in the morning" Castielle started to say something but ended up just going to the couch and getting ready to try and fall asleep. Castielle still had trouble remembering that she needed sleep, and without sleep she was more useless then usual.

The next morning Deana, Sam, and Castielle got up at the break of dawn to go kill the Aswang. When they got to the car there's a note on the window.

I have been watching you guys and have a little game for you. Crowley gave up on killing the people you saved and I am planning on finishing what he started. To save them come to the warehouse off 33rd.

Your Friend, Gray Face

Castielle picked up the note and read it aloud to Deana and Sam. Once Castielle finished reading the note and looked up "I think we need to forget the current case we are working. Taylor and his friends can handle it they seemed to know a lot about the monster anyway and we don't want this Gray Face person killing anyone."

Deana looked over at Sam. "This can't happen again. I won't let it, I agree with Cas. Taylor and his friends are great hunters, they can handle it."

Sam nodded in agreement "I'll call them and tell them something came up and we wont make it." Sam walked away and called up Taylor.

Castielle looks over at Deana with a sad look. "Deana, I know I was being a huge pain recently and I was never here for you when you needed me and…"

Deana put a hand on Castielle's shoulder, "Cas, stop right there. You did what you thought was right. They were all messing with your head, and you didn't know what you were doing, or who to trust. You're here now and you are definitely not useless. Like I said before, I need you." Deana hugged Castielle reassuring what she said is true. "Come on, Cas. Lets kick this Gray Face in the butt."

Sam walked back to Deana, and Castielle "They say they're fine and they're meeting up with some other hunters; they didn't say who. Let's go figure out what's goin' on." They drove off and headed for the warehouse knowing that this just very well may be a trap. The warehouse was about a six-hour drive. They stopped at the Burger King drive though and picked up some food for the road.

"Deana, what do you think the Gray Face person is? Do you think it's a monster, demon, human?" Castielle looked at Deana hoping that she had an answer.

"Cas, I am just as confused as you are on that, but whatever it is, we'll gank this son of a bitch. You can count on that."

"Yeah, Cas, we'll figure this out. We always do." Sam looked back at Castielle then at Deana.

The rest of the ride was in silence except for the Metallica cassette tape playing through the speakers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When they finally reached the warehouse night had already fallen. They all exited the car and simultaneously slammed doors. Deana opened the trunk and got all the guns, salt, machetes, anything and everything they may need. "Lets do this!" Deana said as she walked off toward the warehouse with Castielle and Sam following close behind. When they reach the door to the warehouse there was another note taped to the door. Deana picked up the note and read it aloud.

I'm glade you were all able to make it. You have 20 minuets to find me before one of your precious friends die.

Your Friend, Gray Face

Sam took the note from Deana and read over it again. "I think we might need to split up. That way we may be able to find this Grey Face sooner."

"I agree. That's probably our best option. Keep your eyes and ears peeled for anything and call out if you need help." Deana said as she handed everyone more ammo just in case.

"Sounds like a plan lets go kill something." Castielle opened the door and stepped inside. Deana and Sam followed close behind. Castielle headed upstairs, Deana headed right, and Sam went left.

Castielle headed up the stairs and down the hallway checking every room. _This place is creepy no wonder Gray Face chose it. _As Castielle was checking one of the rooms there was something in the chair. Castielle slowly crept closer to the chair, gun pointed and ready to fire. _I wish I still had my angel blade it feels better in my hand but the guns work well enough for Deana and Sam I suppose It will do._ Castielle reached the chair and circled around to the front. In the chair was a stuffed dummy. "I can't believe this. Maybe there is no Gray Face at all." All of a sudden pain erupted in Castielle's head and everything went dark and Castielle fell to the ground.

Deana walked around checking each room she saw. _I hope this doesn't get to complicated. I really want some pie. _Deana heard something fall right behind her and spun around. Noticing it was just her jacket that had knocked down a book that was sitting on a table. "Shit!" she said quietly. _I hope Gray Face didn't hear that. _Deana continued on checking every room along the way. Reaching the end of the hall she turned around and double-checked every room again while heading back to the door that she had entered through. Once she reached it, Deana headed down the hallway that Samantha had gone down.

Sam checked each room on the way down the hall. _I hope we find some evidence of what the hell we're dealing with. _She reached the last room in the hall, and in the middle of the floor, there was another note. She bent down and picked it up reading what Gray Face wanted to say this time.

You guys are getting closer and you may have realized that actually none of the people you saved are in danger. But your fallen angel is with me. Soon we will all be together.

Your Friend, Gray Face

Sam stuffed the note in her pocket, cursing under her breath, heading out of the room and down the hall again. Sam heard someone walking behind her and turned around ready to shoot whatever or whoever was behind her. "Dang it, Dee. I almost shot you... What are you doing down this hall anyway?"

"I didn't find anything down my way so I thought I'd come help you. Did'ya find anything?" Dee took a step closer, with her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, I did. I found this note in the last room and it's not good." Sam handed the note to Deana, who read the note over slowly, eyes growing wide as she read it over again. She dropped the note and rushed off to where Castielle had gone. "Cas! CAS! ANSWER ME. Where are you, Cas?" Deana and Sam ran around the top floor looking for her. Eventually they came across a room and found Castielle's gun was lying on the floor, but they could not find Castielle anywhere. Panic rose in they're chests, as they ran back to the impala hoping there'd be another clue.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Deana and Sam left the warehouse and headed back to the car. Deana was freaking out a bit over Castielle disappearing. _She just barely became human and is getting used to it why did I ever let her go off on her own?_

"Dee, Dee!" Sam grabs Deana's shoulders trying to get her attention. "Everything is going to be fine, really it is. Cas has been on her own before and I know she is not an angel right now but in situations like this that she went through when she was an angel she was basically in the same situation. She knows how to handle herself."

Deana nods in agreement knowing Sam is right but still really worried. When they got closer to the car Deana notices a piece of paper and what looked like Castielle's blue scarf that she always wears, tucked under the windshield wiper. Dee ran over and grabbed both of them showing the scarf to Sam. "Sammi its Cas scarf she always wears it."

"I know Dee… What does the note say now?" Deana hands the note to Sam not wanting to read this one. Sam took the note from Deana and read it.

You guys just barely missed me. Hope you are not too disappointed. Why don't you come down to the docks, to the old fishing house. Don't come tonight or your grounded angel may get hurt. Come in the morning.

Your Friend, Gray Face

Sam put the note with all the other ones they have gotten so far. Ordering them hoping that they can get an idea of who this Gray Face is. "Come on Dee we passed a motel about a mile back. Lets get a room and try and see if we can figure out what we are up against." Deana nods in agreement and heads to the drivers side. "Wait Dee maybe I should drive." Deana tosses the keys to Sam and gets into the passenger seat while Sam gets into the drivers and they drive off to get a room.

Deana has Sam drop her off at the general store down the street from the motel and Sam went and got the room. Deana came back about half an hour later with some pie a lot of beer and a salad for Sam. When Deana came into the room Sam had all the notes laid out on the table and a note pad with a few notes on it already.

"Oh good you brought some food." Sam takes the salad from Deana and starts eating it while looking over the notes again. "So far I all I have is they are handwritten and the last two smell a bit like sulfur. I'm guessing this is a demon we are working with and may have worked with Crowley or just been following what we are up to. Something around those lines." Deana pops open a beer and hands it to Sam then opens one for herself.

"That makes sense, Crowley probably had a lot of demons keeping tabs on our progress and this one took it to heart to finish what was started." Deana paces around the room thinking it over and over in her head. "Well we will need the salt shells, Ruby's knife, and holy water. Did we pack those handcuffs we used on Crowley?"

"Yes we did bring them. It will be hard to get them on him but that's a good idea. We will head out early in the morning and get there as soon as possible." Sam and Deana spend the rest of the night packing their duffel with everything they may possibly need. Deana slips Castielle's angel blade in to the duffel knowing that Castielle may want to have the familiar blade in her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Castielle woke up tied to a chair. _Ugh… my head is killing me. Where am I anyway? _Castielle looked around the room hoping for any hint of where she might be. As she was looking around the room she noticed a shape in the shadows. "Is that you Gray Face?" Castielle asked waiting for a reply but the shadowed figure did nothing to show any sign that he heard her. _Alright. That's weird maybe it is another dummy. _The shadow moved but always stayed in the shadows never letting Castielle see his face. _Ok maybe not._ "What are you doing with everyone the Winchesters saved?" Castielle watched the shadow hoping for any indication for an answer. After what seemed like 20min the shadow started to laugh.

"Its quite simple actually. I just said that to get you guys to come here." Gray Face circled around Castielle in the shadows. "Sam and Deana are so predictable. You only need to make them think someone they know is in trouble and they will come running. By now they have figured out that I don't have anyone but you."

Castielle struggled against the restraints on her arms but they just dug deeper and cut into her wrists making them bleed. "What is the point of all this?" Castielle said while trying to hold back the screams of pain that were building up inside her.

"You'll find out soon enough. And if I were you I would stop struggling your just going to hurt yourself more." Gray Face remarked as he started to head for the door but stopping when Castielle yelled out at him.

"Gray Face, wait! Why did you choose the Winchesters and not any other hunter? Were they just conveniently there or did you specifically seek them out?"

Gray Face pondered this for a moment, "again you will find out." With that Gray Face left the room leaving Castielle only to her own thoughts.

Now that Castielle was alone she was able to get a better look at her surroundings. There was mostly broken furniture pushed to the side, there was no windows anywhere making the only source of light the small light hanging from the ceiling. Castielle could see some candles scattered around and symbols in the shadows but she could not tell what they were. Above Castielle she could her footsteps but only one pair. Gray Face must be alone making chances for ganking him greater. While Castielle was looking around the room she noticed a camera pointing at her and the green light flashing signaling that it was on. _ This Gray Face is getting more and more annoying by the second._ Cas rotated her hand so the camera could see it and flipped off whoever is watching. One of the many gestures Deana had taught her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Castielle waited for Gray Face to come back so she could figure out more about what this was all about. Gray Face came in and out of the room. Never saying anything just making Castielle squirm to try and get a glimpse at whom this Gray Face man was. When Gray Face left a certain smell left with him. _ That smell is familiar. Ugh this would be so much easier if I never lost my grace. My eyelids are so heavy this is new._ Castielle shook her head. _I need to figure this out. The smell is egg like… _ Castielle's eyes grew wide. _This is a freaking demon we are dealing with._ "I know what the hell you are Gray Face. The Winchesters will kill you and you know it. You are just buying time before you die." Castielle waited for Gray Face to answer. A few minutes later Castielle heard footsteps behind her. "You decided to drop this yet? You know you can't win." Gray Face circled around to face Castielle still lurking in the shadows.

"So you figured it all out didn't you." Gray Face stepped out of shadows finally showing his face. He was a handsome man with neatly combed brown hair. He wore a fitted suit with a vest that fit him quit well. His eyes were black just like most of the demons Castielle had ever ran into. "Good job, it took you longer to figure out than when you were an angel."

"Well at least I figured it out, didn't I?" Castielle glared at Gray Face, "What's your real name? I doubt it's Gray Face." Castielle waited for a reply but Gray face just slowly leaned down closer to her face. "Just call me Grey sweetie." Castielle thrust her head forward into Gray's head making him back up in astonishment. _Ow that hurt more then I thought._ Castielle shook her head and looked up as Grey gave her a nasty look and slapped her face. "You Bitch how dare you. You are in no place to act like this."

"Well someone needed to hit you." Castielle gave Grey the best imitation she could of Sam's bitch face. "You are being a bit of an ass and it is getting rather annoying." Castielle saw rage fill Grey's eye. "You used to be an angel but your wings have been clipped, lets see you heal yourself now." Grey pulled a knife out of his jacket pocket and stabs Castielle in the side. Grey missed anything that might cause her to die. It was just a flesh wound of sorts. Castielle bit her tongue and let out a muffled scream. "Yo… You assbutt." Castielle spit in his face. Grey wiped the spit away, pulled a rag out of his pocket, and put it over her mouth, Castielle slowly faded into darkness. Before she blacked out she heard Grey whisper, "Sleep now. Your friends will be joining you tomorrow."

Once Castielle was unconscious Grey cleaned and dressed her wounds. _I really hate angels they always think they know everything. When will they ever listen to other people?_ As Grey finished dressing Castielle's wound he leaves to go get ready for the Winchesters' arrival. _Soon these Winchester sisters will be out of my way and since Crowley is out of the picture for a bit I will be able to swoop in and become king of hell and my demons will prosper beneath me._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The impala rolled up in front of the fishing house. Deana drove while Sam reloaded the shotguns with rock salt and started filling more bullet shells. "Sam, this place has been remodeled, looks pretty recent too."

"Gray Face probably did that to accommodate his needs more. Do we want to split up again or stick together?" Deana pondered Sam's question, knowing their best chance was to split up but on the other hand, not wanting what happened to Castielle to happen again.

"Look, I don't like the idea of splitting up again, but I think it might be our best shot. Maybe this will end faster if we do." Deana motioned for Samantha to go to the front and as she headed to the back door. _I wonder if Gray Face is working alone? If not, how many are there?_ Deana reached the back door and got her gun ready double-checking if everything is in order. Deana opened the door gun ready and duffel swung over her shoulder. The hallways were dark and the windows were boarded up letting little light in. There is broken and knocked over furniture and evidence that teens have been here doing what they always do, drinking and spray painting. As Deana was looking around she noticed cameras in some of the rooms. _This idiot is watching us!_ Deana flipped off the camera and every other one she came across. There was a locked door that Deana came to. _Why would Gray Face lock this door? I bet it is either because Cas is behind it or it's a trap but it could possibly be both. Ugh I am over thinking this._ Deana picked the lock easily slowly pushing the door open with her foot and gun ready. When Deana looked inside she found Castielle tied to a chair and saw some dried blood on the floor. Deana rushed over to Castielle and set her duffel and gun down and started to look if Castielle had any injuries. "Cas, Cas! It's me, Deana. Come on. Wake up." Deana patted Castielle's face trying to wake her up. Castielle stirred in the chair.

"Deana, is that you?" Castielle groggily spoke as she opened her eyes all the way.

"It's me, buddy. You alright?" Deana noticed the dried blood on Castielle's shirt. "Cas, what happened here?"

Castielle gave a short laugh then winced in pain. "Well I kind of head-butted him while he was talking to me and made fun of him, oh and spit on him. He didn't like that so he stabbed me. And I guess cleaned it up." Castielle smiled at Deana. "I'm fine though. He put some rag over my mouth with something on it and I just blacked out." Deana started to undo the restraints on Castielle's arms and legs.

"So you head-butted him and spit on him?" Deana let out a small laugh. "Wow, Cas. That took courage. Man, I wish I could have seen his face." Deana got all the restraints undone and helped Castielle get up. Deana got Castielle's angel blade out of the duffel and handed it to her.

"Thanks Deana." Castielle grabbed the angel blade from Deana and slung the duffel bag across her back and Deana took the gun in one hand supporting Castielle with the other.

"Deana, I think I am going to need a new shirt. I can't fix it this time." Castielle started fiddling with the small hole in her shirt.

Deana could only laugh at that comment. "Don't worry Cas we will get you a new shirt, and extra ones just incase." Deana and Castielle smiled each other. As they headed down the hall hoping to leave before they could meet up with Grey that way they could get Castielle out and let her heal up. They passed a room and a shadow moved inside. They both froze and Deana aimed her gun. "Cas, you wait here. It may just be Sam." Deana crept closer to the door, leaving Castielle with her angel blade and gun just in case.

"Careful, Deana." Castielle whispered as she watched as Deana went through the doorway. Suddenly the door closed behind Deana. "Deana!" Castielle cried rushing to the door pushing it open seeing Deana lying unconscious on the floor. Suddenly everything went black for Castielle.

Deana entered the room. The door shutting behind her, she spun around after hearing it slam. _Shit what's happening now?_ Someone hit Deana in the back of her head and everything went black.

Samantha got to the front door, opened it slowly gun ready, with her duffel over her shoulder as she entered. When she was outside she had noticed there were two floors and since there was a boat garage she doubted there was a basement. The front room of the boathouse had no furniture and the windows boarded up. Samantha pulled out her flashlight from her duffle. Samantha headed up the stairs walking carefully making sure that the floor would not squeak. _This place is creepy and isolated good place for a demon to do something like this._ Most of the rooms on the top floor had no furniture as well. She came to a room that had monitors and looked like a control room. Samantha walked over and studied the monitors soon figuring out how they work and able to view the cameras. _Wow Gray Face is a bit more high-tec than any demon I've met._ She changed the screen and watched as Deana got stuck in a room and Castielle going after her. She watched the screen for a few seconds before rushing off to find the room they disappeared in. When Samantha got to the room it was empty; Deana and Castielle were gone. In the middle of the room there was another note. Samantha bent down and read it,

Sam you're all alone now. At midnight tonight come to the old Sycamore house off Paisley Street.

Your Friend, Gray Face

"Just how powerful are you Gray Face? Why don't you just come and show your face." Samantha hurried back to the car and drove back to the motel. She went over and over the notes and their father's journal. When she looked at the time it is 9:00. _Why the hell did Grey Face choose such a late time? You'd think that he would like to get this over with._ Samantha's phone began to ring; she rushed over and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Sam its me Taylor I just wanted to tell you we got rid of the Aswang. It was hard but we did it. How was your case?"

Samantha sighed rubbing a hand on her face. "Not good. Deana and Castielle have disappeared and the Gray Face man who is a demon left a note. But don't worry by the end of tomorrow he'll be back in hell."

"Oh wow… I hope you get it. Ill let you get back to what you were doing, bye."

"Thanks for taking on the end of that case for us, Taylor. Bye." The line went dead and Samantha went back to getting everything ready for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Deana woke up in a dark room, tied to a chair next to Castielle, she swore under her breath._ I can't believe I didn't see this coming. _Deana took a look around the room, now that her eyes had adjusted. There wasn't much in the room but a desk, some chairs and a broken mirror. She noticed that the desk had some monitors on top. Strange. Castielle started to stir in the chair next to her. "Cas, you ok?" she hissed.

Castielle blinked, letting out a slight moan. "I'm fine, just sore. Perhaps I shouldn't have head-butting him."

Deana gave a small chuckle. "Probably, but is was pretty freaking awesome." All of a sudden there was movement behind them.

"Well I'm glad to see you're awake. Little miss Castielle and I have already met. Hello Deana, you may call me Grey." He introduced himself as he came around and faced her and the angel. They glared at the man. Castielle noticed he was wearing the same clothes as last time. "I bet you're wondering why I put the monitors in here. I have set a trap for your dear little Samantha and I want you to watch it all pan out."

"Why are you doing this?" Castielle interrogated as she searched Grey's face for an answer but found none.

"I need you three out of the way. No one is stopping me from becoming king of hell. You did a great job at getting Crowley out of the picture. I'll give you props for that, but you won't be doing the same to me." He pulled up a chair and sat down in front of them. He glanced at his watch before continuing his monologue, "Oh my look at the time, Samantha will be here soon and I don't want to leave her all alone in this big house. I'll be back don't go anywhere." Grey laughed as he left the room.

"I hate that son of a bitch." Deana spouted harshly while struggling against the restraints. She took a glance around again, her eyes finally falling on her duffle, a little ways away from Castielle. Luckily Grey forgot to tie their feet to the chairs and it was just in reach "Cas, my duffel bag is next to you use your foot to pull it closer."

Castielle got her foot under one of the duffel's handles and pulled it closer. "I have it, I'm going to try and pass you your knife with my feet, are you ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready hand it over." Castielle gripped the handle of the knife and passed it into Deana's hand. "Oh, hell yeah! Let's get outta here."

Castielle rummaged around the duffel some more with her foot, looking at what they had to work with. "Oh good my angel blade is still in here."

Samantha got in the car and drove to the old Sycamore house. She got there at 11:58. The house looked deserted but Sam knew better. On the drive over she had noticed that there were no houses surrounding it for about a mile. She headed to the door slowly with a recorded exorcism ready to play in one hand and her gun in the other, her duffel was slung across her back filled with everything else she might need to gank this Demon. The inside of the house had high ceilings and a grand staircase. _The people who lived here must have been loaded._ Samantha stood there for a moment listening; she heard nothing so she continued forward. She reached the end of the hall and still nothing had happened. As she walked into the room at the end of the hall she tripped a wire and fire erupted around her. Sam heard a voice somewhere down the hall, "Samantha, you're running out of time. You better hurry." Sam shot into the shadows but Grey was nowhere to be seen.

Deana cut her hands free and moved to help Castielle. "Cas, what's happening on the screens? Can ya see anything?"

"Sam's in the house. Everything seems normal so far." One of Castielle's hands was free. "Deana, you get the duffel I will get my other hand free." Deana handed Castielle the knife as she rushed to the duffel.

"Don't cut yourself with the knife they can be pretty sharp." Deana chuckled a bit and loaded the shotgun with rock salt.

"Shut up Deana, I can handle a knife just fine." Castielle finally got her hand free and joined Deana. All of a sudden gunshots rang through the house. Deana and Castielle's heads shot up.

"SAMMI!" Deana bolted and ran to the door, gun and Ruby's knife in hand.

"Deana you can't just run off like that." Castielle scolded as she followed at Deana's heels with her angel blade, gun, and the demon handcuffs in her pocket. "Don't worry Deana she'll be fine."

"I swear if that son of a bitch lays a hand on her…"

"I know but you need to keep your head. It won't do Sam any good if you can't think straight." Deana nodded in agreement. They could see the shadow of a fire glowing from a room down the hall.

"SAM! SAMMI!" _I'm coming! Hold on!_ Deana kicked the door in and flames come out. They both rushed inside to find Sam trying to kick down a door leading to another room.

"Dee, is that you?" Sam inquired as she ran over to Deana and Castielle, pulling Deana into a hug.

"Sammi, what did I tell you about chick flick moments." Deana said hugging Sam back.

"We need to go." Castielle ran over to Sam and Deana. "Good to see you again Sam." The three hunters left the burning room and back to the front door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When they reached the front room of the house the demon was waiting in the doorway. "You are not leaving this house alive." Deana shot Grey, the rock salt exploding over him. Grey flicked his wrist and Deana flew into the wall. "You fool, I think I'll make you die last, watching the people you love, die before you." Castielle threw her Angel Blade at Gray. The blade went into Grey's left shoulder and he howled in pain. "You little Bitch, you know you are human and I can kill you much easier." Grey cried as he sent her flying up the stairs.

Castielle lay motionless for a second then started to get up. _This human form is far from ideal. _She slowly got up using the railing for support. "It's going to take more then that to kill me, Grey." Castielle gave Grey a sarcastic smile and headed back down the stairs.

Samantha turned to Gray and saw the table that was by the door sliding towards her. Samantha jumped out of the way and landed on the floor just barely avoiding the table. Deana rushed over to help Samantha get up. "Thanks, Dee."

"No Problem. Well this is fun. Just like old times." Castielle ran over to the Winchesters. Deana looked at Castielle's stab wound in her side. "Dammit Cas, your wound's opened up." Samantha ran over toward Gray with the demon knife and a shotgun that was dropped on the floor and shot Grey in the chest. Grey howled in pain as Samantha went to stab him in the heart but he grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back and shoved her into the wall. Sam's world went temporarily black.

Castielle and Deana heard Sam hit the wall and fall to the floor.

"SAM!" Deana ran over to her while Castielle ran in the opposite direction. Deana helped Sam to her feet and left her to lean against the wall. "Hey Grey, your starting to look tired you giving up, you ugly son of a bitch?" Deana shot Grey with the shotgun Samantha had dropped.

"You ignorant fools I will never give up. Soon you will all be dead." Grey threw chairs and other objects at Deana but she easily avoided them all.

Castielle snuck to the side of Gray while Deana distracted him. "Hey, Assbutt" the demon turned and faced Castielle and she shot him in the face. Grey howled in pain. Castielle brought the demon cuffs out of her pocket and put them on his wrists making sure he didn't try and leave his meatsuit of throw them again. Deana gripped Ruby's knife, and ran over plunging the blade deep into his heart. "How's that taste, you son of a bitch!" Deana hollered punching him hard in the face, as he fell to the floor. "Lets go guys."

"Agreed, but first I want to watch him burn." Sam uttered as she walked up to Grey's body with a salt, lighter, and gasoline. Samantha lit the lighter as Castielle sprinkled salt on the body and Deana drenched it with gasoline.

"Say good bye to Gray" Sam dropped the lighter.

"I'm starving, lets get outta here." Deana whined, putting her arms around Castielle and Samantha, as they watched the demon burn knowing that it was not necessary but it sure felt good to watch.

"I have been thinking that we should have a name for ourselves Team Free Will, for life. It has a nice ring to it." Castielle proposed to the other two.

"Cas, only you would think of something like that." Deana pondered the name for a second. "You know what? That actually sounds pretty awesome."

"Glad this is finally over." Samantha groaned through her pain. "The motel sounds really good right about now." They hopped into the car and Deana gunned it, rock music blaring. The drive was a long one, and they didn't talk much.

When they finally reached the motel, Samantha and Deana crashed on the beds while Castielle crashed on the couch. "Screw consciousness." They mumbled simultaneously.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

The Next morning everything went back to normal. Samantha went through newspapers and the Internet looking for their next job. Deana was taking a shower and then going to brush her teeth in the bathroom, and Castielle was in the kitchen trying to find something to eat, she was desperately trying to figure out how to use the can opener. "I do not understand these contraptions." Castielle whined. Sam and Deana laughed simultaneously out loud. "I am an intelligent person. I was an angel of the lord, and I will open this can." _What do they make these out of melted down angel blades?_ Castielle tried to open the can with her teeth but that didn't work either. She spotted spotted Deana's gun on the counter and shot the can three times. Castielle grabbed the can and sat down at the table, pulling the pears out of the hole she made.

Deana heard the gunshots coming from the kitchen; she quickly spit out the toothpaste and bolted into the other room. "What the hell was that?"

"It came from the kitchen." Sam said standing up. "CAS!" Deana and Sam said in unison. They ran into the kitchen to find Castielle sitting at the table with the can of pears in her hand. There was pear juice on the counter and the wall where they were guessing Castielle had shot the can.

Castielle just sat there with a huge grin on her face. "I finally got the can to give me its food, and they are quite delicious." Deana and Sam both burst out laughing for a good five minutes.

"Cas, you could have asked for some help." Deana picked up the can opener and another can and demonstrated to Castielle how to attach it and use it to open a can. "There. That's all you do. Next time use the can opener it is much easier-and quieter."

"Thank you. I'll make sure to remember that." Castielle replied walking over to Deana and put the can opener back in the drawer.

"Well I have found a possible job." Samantha piped up. " I think it's a shapeshifter. There's been weird stuff happening in Utah, I think it's worth checking out." Samantha finished with showing Deana and Castielle the pages she printed out.

"Sounds like a plan to me. You know, all this driving around and we've never been to Utah, this should be fun." Deana replied with a smile, then left to pack her things, and put them in the car.

"Cas, how's your side?" Samantha asked, handing her another bandage off the kitchen counter.

"It is healing, I will be fine I have definitely had worse." Cas replied as she accepted the bandage and replaced the old one with the new. "There. As good as new."

"Alright then. Let's go." Samantha smiled as she and Castielle join Deana outside, and soon they were back on the road, on their way to Utah. Deana at the wheel, Samantha letting Cas sit shotgun. Castielle felt she deserved it, at least until they stopped for food and knowing Deana, that would be soon.


End file.
